Por Franklin D Roosevelt
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: Se imagina a sí misma con ella en las manos en medio del escenario y, ¡quién sabe!, quizás alguien le tire sus calzoncillos en medio del concierto mientras miles de mecheros se alzan en la sala, iluminándola como si fueran luciérnagas. Quizás ella chille y parta el mástil de su guitarra al final de la función, creyéndose Steve Jones.


_**Disclaimer: **_La película "_Juno"_ pertenece a Jason Reitman y a Diablo Cody(respectivamente). La primera frase que dice Juno, además, está sacada literalmente de la película.

**Notas de la autora:** Esta viñeta no es más que el resultado de una mente saturada de ideas absurdas tras un vacío temporal de exámenes. Disculpen las molestias. También me emociona decir que este fic acaba con la virginidad del fandom español de Juno, jijiji.

* * *

—**Por Franklin D. Roosevelt—**

* * *

**A**cerca sus labios al cristal del escaparate, empañándolo. Le huele el aliento a soda y a perritos calientes. Para confirmarlo, se lleva las manos a la boca y exhala: sí, huele a soda y a perritos. Y mataría por otro de esos perritos con extra de cebolla y mostaza picante por encima porque se ha quedado con hambre, a pesar de haber comido el doble que Bleeker. Incluso podría romper con las leyes de la lógica y añadirle lechuga en vez de cebolla al perrito. _Comer verde es comer sano_, diría su padre. ¿Y si a las hamburguesas se les añade una ración exagerada de lechuga y tomate para ocultar su alto nivel de grasas, por qué no hacer lo mismo con los perritos calientes?

_Te vas a poner como una vaca como sigas comiendo tanto, Juno_, se había burlado Bleeker. _Y, en vez de leche, segregaré ketchup y mostaza por mis tetas_, y ella le había seguido la broma.

Mataría, por supuesto, porque el fajo de billetes verdes que guarda en los bolsillos de sus desgastados pantalones son para la guitarra que le hace guiños -metafóricamente hablando, claro- desde el escaparate. Se imagina a sí misma con ella en las manos en medio del escenario y, ¡quién sabe!, quizás alguien le tire sus calzoncillos en medio del concierto mientras miles de mecheros se alzan en la sala, iluminándola como si fueran luciérnagas. Quizás ella chille y parta el mástil de su guitarra al final de la función, creyéndose Steve Jones.

Bleeker también mira la guitarra, pero con el ceño fruncido. Él es más realista, siempre con los pies en la tierra. Juno cree saber lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza a su amigo: que es un sueño inalcanzable. Que, a lo mejor, debería guardarse ese dinero que lleva en los bolsillos en la hucha con forma de cerdito e ir ahorrando para la Universidad. Que si rompe el mástil al final de un concierto por la euforia, cuando ésta se le pase, vendrán las lágrimas y los "que tonta he sido, que tonta he sido, joder". Que debería bajar de las nubes de una vez y pensar en un futuro más prometedor, no como guitarrista sino algo más...más convencional. Puede que de genetista en una importante empresa neoyorquina en la que acabe creando un mutante que se convierta en un superhéroe. No, eso no. Algo más sencillo. Secretaria. Las secretarias tienen una vida sencilla, a no ser que conozcan a un multimillonario con aires de actor porno con el que se acaben casando.

Juno suspira y niega varias veces con la cabeza. _Al fin y al cabo_, piensa, _hay una probabilidad de un 2% para que logre ser alguien como Kurt Cobain y un 98% para que no lo logre._Obviamente, los porcentajes se los ha inventado, pero siente que si se dice eso a sí misma acabará apartando los morros del escaparate y olvidándose de esa fantasía tan disparatada. Todos sus sueños se caracterizan por tener ese punto inflexible de irracionalidad. _Aunque_, se dice, _así son los sueños, ¿no?_

Pero, de repente, Bleeker la pregunta:

—¿Cómo la llamarías?

Y eso la pilla totalmente desprevenida. Porque justo cuando pensaba renunciar por completo a comprar la guitarra, Bleeker le da un empujón silencioso y la anima a seguir adelante con la idea.

Él se vuelve para mirarla y sonríe. Y Juno le devuelve la sonrisa. Una sonrisa amplia que hace que Bleeker se ponga como un tomate al contemplarla.

—Pues...estaba pensando llamarla Roosevelt, pero por Franklin, no por Ted. Franklin era el guaperas con polio.

—Lo sé, pero me sorprende que tú sepas eso. Normalmente te duermes en clase de historia.

—Normalmente —corrobora ella—. Pero eso es porque cada vez que el profesor abre la boca, siento como si me inyectara un somnífero, ¿sabes?. Y no puedo evitar quedarme dormida. No es culpa mía que él sea un sedante andante.

—Ya...—Bleeker se ríe—.Quieres...emm...¿quieres que entremos y echemos un vistazo a todas las guitarras?O,¿te quedas con esa? —Dice, señalando a la del escaparate.

Juno se muerde los labios. Se lleva una mano a la barbilla y se la rasca con un aire tan meditabundo que podría superar al mismísimo Pensador de Rodin. Al final, opta por escudarse en una sonrisa enigmática y en un "¡Oh, ya verás!"antes de entrar en la tienda. Pero a Paulie Bleeker no le engaña: sabe que acabará comprando la guitarra del escaparate porque es la más barata de toda la tienda y porque lleva media hora babeando por ella.

Juno es como un libro abierto para él, sin duda.


End file.
